Kingdom Hearts One: This Is My Story
by Revan46
Summary: Well basically the first in what I hope to be a trilogy detailling Sora, and my adventures with him through the worlds and story of KH1, COM, and 2. This is the beginning of the story I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

YAY Kingdom Hearts 2 finally came out like two weeks ago and I'm still loving it the second time through (beat it in a week!) But anyways, when I was playing it for the first time and got to like The Pride Lands inspiration just completely hit me like a cement block saying I should write a series of KH stories but with me in it! YAY. Yes thats right for as long as I can (and hopefully it wont fall out) I'm gonna write stories for KH, KH:COM, and KH II. So hopefully it goes well, o and there may b some male/male relationships between either Sora and I, or Riku and I. I'll decide as I write. Well hope you have fun reading it, lol and I hope you had fun reading this long explanation. O and for copyright reasons, KH 1, 1 ½ and 2, and the characters in them all belong to Square-Enix and Disney. Except for my own character...which is me . O and one or two of the ideas of the story (the cheat code part) belong to Fairy Godmoose from KH: Ultimania site. This story is rated PG because there is some foul language, and I'm sorry if this insults anyone. O and the last names that I might make for Sora, Riku, Kairi and I are made up.

I'm just an ordinary kid, ya that's right ordinary. Except for the fact that I talk about Kingdom Hearts non-stop, it really annoys people and makes me laugh. Anyways I'm not sure I told you my name's Sean, and I'm a senior in high school. But enough about me, this is about my story and how Kingdom Hearts became more than just a game, it became my life.

Kingdom Hearts

This is My Story

I was walking home from school, and humming the song "Passion" to myself when three teens stood in front of me. I recognized them as the three worst bullies my school had, and I knew they were ready to pick a fight with me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Kingdom fag." The bully in the centre said.

"Well at least I'm not a pothead, Kevin." I said saying back. "Not the best come back but it's the best I can do." I thought.

"Nice come back loser, now how about you give us your stuff and we'll leave you alone." The bully to the left of Kevin said, a guy bulging with biceps known as Harold, though everyone called him the Hammer.

"Umm, how about no, jerks." I replied, knowing that my favourite KH sweater was in my backpack.

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you freak." The other bully said, a somewhat scrawny tall teen named Bill, who made up for his stature by being the brains of the group.

The three ran at me and started off by punching me in the gut till I collapsed to the ground. They then followed by kicking and punching me in the gut until I wound up unconscious.

When I woke up I was still on the sidewalk, and noticed it was getting dark out. I checked my watch slowly moving my head because it was sore from one of the bullies kicking my neck enough that it was sore but not enough that it was cracked, thankfully.

"Holy shit, it's already 6? I've been out for three hours, my mom must be worried sick." I thought, then standing up I quickly ran home, and opened the front door.

"Hello?" I called out, but no response. I then walked up to the kitchen counter and noticed there was a note on it, I picked it up and read it.

"_Hi Sean,_

_I hope you're okay, though I remember you had band practice with your friends today. Your dad and I went to dinner with the Wilsons. We'll be home around eight. I hope you had a good day at school, make sure you get your homework done, then you can play Kingdom Hearts._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad"_

"Well it's a good thing I got my work done before I got beaten up. Now I can play Kingdom Hearts." I thought to myself again.

I ran downstairs, popped in the KH1 disc, and powered it up.

"Hmm I've already beaten all three games, why not try and start from the beginning and play through each game non-stop? I've got the whole weekend ahead of me!" I thought, then took my controller and pressed New Game, then set the difficulty and the other settings, sat back and watched the opening cinematic.

"I've been having these strange thoughts lately, like is any of this for real...or not?"

I watched Sora float down and appear on Destiny Islands as Simple and Clean played. The phone then rang and I quickly ran upstairs to get the phone and brought it down.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello is this Mr. S. Previl?" A voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Uhh yes, who's speaking?" I asked back.

"Not important, I'd like for you to get a paper and write this down." The person on the other line said.

"Uhh okay?" I replied, then copied down the code.

"Okay it is L1, L2, R1, R2, Circle, Triangle, Square, X, Up, Down, Left, Right." The man said as I copied down the code. "Now just imput it right where you are, you just started a new game and are on Destiny Islands now correct?"

"Uhh ya." I replied.

"Good, just imput the code." The man said, then hung up.

I entered the code and then watched for anything to happen, nothing. "Sora, let's get those materials, and hurry up, why do you have to run so slow?"

Sora stopped, and then turned around and looked towards the screen as though he was looking at me. "I don't know, blame Disney and Square-Enix, they made me this way." He said looking at me.

"Did-did you JUST TALK!" I yelled back at the screen.

"Uhh ya?" Sora replied. "Now you gonna get in here?"

"Get in there?" I replied. "Uhh like how?"

"I dunno, how'd you get me to talk to you?" Sora said, then looked back noticing Kairi and Riku were walking towards him. "Uhh do whatever."

"Sora, who are you talking to?" Riku asked looking at Sora oddly.

"Uhh him, the guy in the hologram thing." Sora replied pointing in my direction.

"Huh?" Riku replied.

Sora sighed, then looked towards me again. "Just get in here." He said impatiently.

I nodded then thought. "Well if that code got Sora to talk to me, then maybe entering all the buttons will work." I thought then began entering L1, L2, R1, R2, Circle, Triangle, Square, X, Up, Down, Left, Right, L3, R3, Select and Start. As soon as I pressed Start a bright light emanated from my TV, I shielded my eyes and when I lowered my arms I noticed I was on a beach.

"I-is this Sora's island?" I said loudly.

"HEY!" I heard a loud voice coming from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Sora.

"W-what! I'm in Kingdom Hearts?" I thought to myself, then greeted Sora.

"Hey I'm Sora as I think you probably know." Sora said cockily.

"I'm Sean, nice to actually meet you." I said to him, then looked around. "Where's Riku and Kairi?"

"How did you know their names!" Sora said, a surprised expression on his face.

"Uh...I think I heard their names before I came into this game." I replied, then noticing Sora's confused look I smirked. "Umm well I figure I should tell you now. You, and your friends are all video game characters, which is how I know, and I've played this game a million times...but I don't think I'll let you know what happens. Makes it more fun to see what happens." I explained chuckling after the last remark.

"Uhh ok, umm we have to collect all the wood, and such and give it to Kairi to build the raft. Can you help me?" Sora asked.

I nodded, then quickly ran around and got all the things we needed and placed them in front of Sora, before he began running. "That all?" I said, laughing at the stunned look Sora had on his face.

"Uhh no?" Sora said, then picked up all the stuff and took it to Kairi. "Here you go Kairi."

"Thanks Sora, who's your friend?" Kairi asked, looking at Sean.

"Uhh I'm Sean, nice to meet you Kairi." I said, then shook her hand and then looked out towards the sea. "Kairi, where's Riku?" I turned to Kairi and waited for her response.

"Riku? Umm he's on the other side of the island, you can get to him through this door behind me. Why?" Kairi wondered looking at me with an odd look.

"Umm...no reason." I replied, then went through the door and saw Riku on the other side of the door. "You're Riku right?"

"Ya, I am, who wants to know?" Riku said in his usual cocky manner.

"I'm Sean, I'm new to the island. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said, then thought to myself. "God I forgot how hot Riku is."

Riku smiled his trademark grin. "I'm fine, wanna race though? You're new to the island, I race anyone who's new." Riku said, explaining.

I nodded. "First one to the star?" I asked.

Riku nodded.

We then got into position and Kairi ran out. "You guys racing? I'll be your starting line. Hehe." Kairi explained then put her hand up. "Three, Two, One, GO!" She yelled.

Riku took off, with me just leading slightly behind him. I then jumped before the plank fell down on the bridge, then leaped towards the building. I quickly climbed up and took a hold of the zip line till I reached the other side. I then saw Riku on his way towards me so I leaped over to the star and touched it. I then began jumping on the trees across from me so I could possibly get even further ahead of Riku, until I fell off one of the trees but landed on my feet. I then headed towards the ledge beside the tower, but before I cleared the trees I fell to the ground feeling something heavy fall on me. I tried turning around then looked up and saw Riku sitting on me.

"Hi there." Riku said chuckling.

"Get off me Riku!" I yelled, then noticed something about Riku's face...he was blushing! He partly got up and turned me around onto my back. He then leaned down and I closed my eyes as his smooth lips touched mine. I couldn't believe it and thought to myself. "R-Riku's kissing me! He...he's gay?"

Riku eventually got off me and I looked at him. "You-you k-kissed me R-Riku. W-Why?" I asked stuttering.

"Umm one because you are really attractive, and two because I am gay and like you." Riku explained.

"Uhh Riku, that's three things." I said, mocking him like Goofy, Donald and Sora mocked Phil at the Colosseum. "But yeah I'm gay too..." I then looked down knowing Riku would turn to the darkness and I would have to fight him.

"Listen Sean, I got to say. When I saw your blonde hair, blue eyes, and the way your body outlined your outfit (yes tight clothing shush), I knew I had to have you and so I used this race to get to you. So umm...would you like to uhh find the others? They probably have found all the food and supplies we need." Riku explained then looked up and saw Kairi standing by the raft (yes I skipped the Paopu fruit scene, sry) making a necklace not even noticing Riku and myself. I got up and we headed to Kairi. "We're ready to go Kairi." I said then saw Sora running up. I then went back to the main island with Sora, saying my good-byes to Kairi and Riku, knowing it would be the last time I'd see them for a while.

I heard the sound of thunder while sleeping and opened my eyes. I got up and ran out Sora's house's door towards the row boats. When I got to the main island I got on the bridge and headed for the island Riku was on.

"RIKU! We have to go, please we have to...or will you not listen?" I called to him.

"The door has opened...the door has opened Sean. Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku replied. "Come with me Sean, please."

"I-I'm sorry Riku, I just can't." I replied then turned away, and walked towards the secret place then whispered back to him. "I love you Riku."

I then ran to the Secret Place where I found Sora with the Keyblade already in his hands and Kairi flying into Sora as the door was blown open.

"No I couldn't stop it..." I thought to myself, then grunted when Sora fell back against me and we flew out of the cave onto the floating island.

"Damnit...Darkside...and I have no weapon..." I thought to myself then looked up at Darkside. "I won't let him capture mine or Sora's hearts."

"Who is that?" Sora yelled out to me.

"Darkside, he's a Heartless, like those creatures on the island! Use the Keyblade and get his hands or head!" I said then looked at DS. "YOU AREN'T GETTING OUR HEARTS!" I yelled then a flash went across my eyes. When I looked down I was holding a Keyblade, but it wasn't the Kingdom Key, or Oathkeeper or Ultima Weapon even. It was a Keyblade that had two crescent moons around the handle. The shaft had stars on it and for the blade it was a full moon, similar to the Spellbinder, except different. Then a name popped into my head. "Moonshine." I said to myself and then lifted the Keyblade above my head and it began to shine, then I brought it down and headed for Darkside.

"YOUR GOING DOWN!" I yelled as I slashed away at DS's hands, then when he leaned far down I jumped on top and ran to his head and smashed it one last time then noticed everything was going slow motion, Sora and I still swinging our Keyblades then it went completely white...

Well there we have it. Chapter one of KH: This is My Story hope you liked it. O and though it could belong to anyone the "This is My Story" also belongs to Tidus, Yuna and Auron of FFX Square-Enix Fame. Well that was 7 full pages double spaced. WOW I've never written so much OO. N e ways PLZ review. It's on to Disney Castle/Traverse Town next since I didnt include the lil part at Disney Castle it will be at the beginning of Chapter Two. Again R & R!


	2. A Startling Discovery and New Friends

Well chappie two YAY! So ya I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one tho NO ONE REVIEWED rages out of control since I told you to review! Well let me think here umm I believe I forgot Disney Castle now didn't I so I'm gonna start off with it. Hope you enjoy, and wasn't it sad to see me have to leave Riku:( I felt so sad that I had to do that. Anyways you might get to see my Keyblade the Moonshine again (creative no?) Any ideas for my next Keyblade cuz I'd love to hear your ideas. So after Disney Castle we'll rejoin Sora and him and I will meet Donald and Goofy. Probably some humour in there. Well hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

A Startling Discovery and

A Meeting of New Friends

It was another peaceful day at Disney Castle. In the Hallway outside the Audience Chamber Court

Wizard Donald was headed for the chamber to greet the King. He coughed when he reached the tall

doors and a piece of the door close to the bottom swung inwards like a door.

Donald walked in and looked up at the tall statues on either side of the throne.

"Good morning King Mickey, isn't it a gorgeous–" Donald begins to say lowering his head to the throne

then notices no one sitting in it. "WHAT! King Mickey!"

A yellow dog, Pluto, appeared from behind the throne, a letter clutched in his mouth bearing Mickey

Mouse's head's silhouette on the back.

Donald walked up and got the letter from Pluto and began reading it.

"_Donald, _

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal."_

"WAHAHAHAHAH" (I dunno I think this is how it sounds, meh) Donald screamed, then bolted out of

the throne room in search of Goofy.

He went to the castle garden since Goofy could usually be found sleeping against the shrug shaped like a

castle that was the doorway to the Gummi Garage.

"GOOFY! GOOFY! WAKE UP!" THIS IS SERIOUS!" Donald yelled, but Goofy continued to sleep. Donald raised up his finger and a bolt of lightning came down and hit Goofy waking him up.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Greeting Donald happily.

"GOOFY! We gotta big problem, but you can't tell anyone!" Donald said frantically.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"No, definitely not the Queen." Donald replied.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked once again.

"NO! It's top secret!" Donald yelled back.

Goofy looked behind Donald and notice Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck standing there watching him and Donald talking about something.

"G'morning, ladies!" Goofy greeted Minnie and Daisy happily.

"What?" Donald said, then looked back and laughed embarrassed. "Uhh nothing Your Majesty, everything is fine."

"Donald! What is that paper in your hand?" Daisy asked, angrily.

"Oh this, it's a letter I was writing to Leon in Traverse Town." Donald replied.

Daisy shook her head. "Then why does it have the King's crest on the back?" Daisy asked again.

"Umm I was writing on his stationary?" Donald replied.

"Donald, may I see the letter please?" Queen Minnie said, in a gentle tone.

"Yes Your Majesty." Donald said, then walked over a short ways to Minnie and handed her the letter.

The four walked back to the Library as Queen Minnie read the letter. She walked over to the desk when they had reached the Library and placed the letter on the desk, Daisy had also read the letter with Minnie.

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Daisy said in both a frightened and surprised tone.

"It means, we will just have to trust the King." Minnie replied.

Goofy looked worried. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." He said worriedly.

"He's fine Goofy. The King can take care of himself. Your Highness, Queen Minnie, don't worry. We'll find the King and this 'key'." Donald said bowing.

"Thank you, the both of you." Queen Minnie responded.

"Daisy, can you take care of –" Donald began to say.

"Of course. You be careful now, the both of you." Daisy responded in a motherly tone.

"Oh! And to chronicle your travels. He will accompany you." Queen Minnie said gesturing over to the table.

Donald looked over at the desk and at first saw nothing. Then looking closer he saw a small cricket in a black suit-like overcoat and brown pants, with a cane in his hand and a top hat on his head, jumping up and down.

"Over Here!" The cricket yelled, then standing on the table he bowed as he presented himself. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie said gently.

"We will Your Highness." Donald said bowing, then looked from Minnie, to Daisy then up to, Goofy. Donald rolled his eyes and grabbed the neck of Goofy's shirt that was under his armour.

"YOU'RE COMING TOO!" Donald yelled, dragging Goofy behind him.

Donald, Goofy and Jiminy headed to the Castle Garden and opened the door to the Gummi Garage. As they walked down the steps to the Gummi Ship they began talking.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible! We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it too this castle..." Jiminy replied, sadly.

"Goofy, don't forget." Donald said.

"Oh, right. While we are on other worlds we can't let on to where we're from. We have to protect the world border." Goofy explained.

"ORDER! World Order." Donald corrected, then walked over to a pipe protruding from the ceiling. "Donald Duck to launch crew. Anytime you're ready!"

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there too..." Goofy said, thinking.

Chip and Dale, two chipmunks in the control room nod. Dale pulls a lever to cause a giant hand to carry Donald upside-down, and Goofy right-side up to the cockpit and drops them in. After a systems check Donald points in front of him.

"BLAST OFF!" Donald yells.

The ship falls through a hole below them, the two screaming as they fall until they pop out into space. Donald turns the ship around and heads for Traverse Town.

When they arrived the two began looking around for Leon. Donald began to head for the stairs next to the Accessory Shop. Goofy meanwhile noticed something twinkling above him. He looked up and saw a star fading in and out.

"Look, a star's going out!" Goofy shouted to Donald.

"Wha" Donald watched as the star finally blinked out then turned to "Come on Goofy, let's hurry. Now where is that 'key'?"

The two headed up the steps next to the Accessory shop, but Goofy noticed Pluto going to an alleyway.

"Come on Pluto!" Goofy yelled.

Pluto continued into the alleyway and noticed two boys, one on each side of the alley.

One was a boy with brown hair wearing baggy red shorts that went just slightly past his knees. He also wore a red shirt, and a blue and white jacket. He also had two large yellow shoes, and two white gloves with a metal circle held on to the top of each other by a blue strap.

The other boy wore blue jeans, a white shirt that had its sleeves cut off at where his arms met his shoulders. (Basically a muscle shirt) He had two somewhat large blue shoes, and had two blue gloves that had two metal straps where his wrists were.

"Owww." I said as I woke up. "That hurt, stupid Heartless." Then I looked over and saw a yellow dog standing over by Sora. Knowing what was about to happen I called out. "Pluto no!" But it was too late, Pluto bounded on Sora to wake him up.

Sora got up and saw me. "Sean, WHERE ARE WE?" Sora asked.

I got up and stood next to him. "Well, this is Traverse Town, and basically this is a place where people whose worlds were swallowed by the darkness wind up if they were able to escape. So that's where we are." I replied.

'What do you mean swallowed by the darkness?" Sora asked, looking at me unsure of what I meant.

"Well, umm, Destiny Islands is...gone." I said, then saw the sad, shocked expression that appeared on Sora's face. "I wish it wasn't and I'm really sorry it is, but trust me, you will get back to it soon, I'm sure of it."

"I wish I could get back, but wait, what about Riku! And Kairi?" Sora said frantically.

"Don't worry, they're safe, you'll find them, eventually." I replied, then looked around. "But first there are a few people we need to find, the first being a guy named Leon."

"Okay but where do we find–" Sora started to say, until a somewhat gruff voice interrupted.

"Hey! What are you kids doing back there!" The man, who I quickly recognized as Cid Highwind, called back to us.

"Uhh talking, we kind of just got here." I called back.

Walking up to him, Sora began to get a bit nervous. "Chill out Sora," I whispered. "He's not gonna hurt us."

"So what can I do for ya kids then? My name is Cid by the way." Cid asked us.

"We're not kids Cid, well maybe Sora is, but I'm 17." I joked, then felt a pain on my arm realizing Sora had just hit me.

"I'm not a kid either Sean! My name is Sora, now, uh, Cid have you seen either a guy with long silver hair wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, or a girl with reddish-brown hair wearing a white top and purple skirt?" Sora asked, looking hopeful.

"Nah, sorry k-, I mean Sora, no one like that." Cid replied, then turned towards the Accessory Shop.

"What about Leon?" I said, causing him to stop.

"Leon? He's in the hotel in the Second District." Cid responded then left us, entering the Accessory Shop.

I knew that Leon would probably come looking for us so I just found a bench to sit on next to the shop and waited. "Sora if you want to find Leon, go to the second district then come back here." I told him.

"Why? And why won't you come with me?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"Well because Sora, you have to do it on your own. And you might find something interesting when you enter. I'll be waiting, don't take too long." I told him.

"Uhh...Ok." Sora responded, then headed for the Second District. After a short while I saw a few Heartless popping up here and there, I lowered my hand and expected the Keyblade to appear, but it didn't. "Shit." I thought, then ran inside the Accessory Shop.

Sora shortly after entered the shop and we met and he yelled at me. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THE INTERESTING THING WAS A HEART BEING TAKEN BY THE HEARTLESS!"

I laughed. "Oh I didn't, my bad. But listen, I can't summon a Keyblade like when we were fighting that giant Heartless, Darkside. So I'm not sure I can fight now." I explained frustrated. "But come on, let's go outside, someone is waiting for us." I then pushed the door open and walked out followed by Sora.

"They'll come at you no matter what." A familiar voice, well to me anyway, said. "And they'll keep coming at you as long as you wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sora called to the older teen.

"Never mind, let's see that Keyblade." The teen said then coming closer reaching his hand out.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said, holding the Keyblade at his side with both hands.

"All right." The teen said, bringing his Gunblade to his shoulder, then swinging it down. "Have it your way then.

Sora began to charge at the teen only to be blown away by the fire ball the teen sent at him. The teenager began to swing his sword furiously at Sora, but Sora jumped out of the way. As I stood watching something felt odd about my hands. All of a sudden my hands went straight out to the sides and my hands almost went into a claw like shape. At the end of each of my hands something shined and when the shine went away I was holding two chakrams that looked like exact duplicates of Axel's chakrams.

"A-Axel's chakrams, what the–" I thought, but then noticing Sora on the ground about to be hit, I bolted forward and knocked Leon away from Sora, then jumping back as he swung at me. I began to throw the chakrams at Leon, each one hitting him then quickly returning back to my hands. Sora then darted forward knocking Leon in the stomach with the tip of his Keyblade, which being the Kingdom Key it was just a flat surface that hit him, but still seemed to knock the wind out of him.

"Sora get back!" I called to him, hoping that the technique I was about to try would work. "Hey Leon! FEEL THE HEAT!" I then lowered my hands and let go of the chakrams, they then floated just below my hands and fire surrounded each of them. I then made throwing motions with my hands and arms and the chakrams headed right for Leon, but before they hit them they bolted upwards vertically, then turning horizontally again they began moving in a circle around one another slightly above Leon. As Sora and I watched the fire on the chakrams grew a deeper red and yellow then bolted down to the ground to the left and right of Leon. With the chakrams still circling him, they began spinning faster and eventually a tornado made of fire was surrounding Leon. Eventually when it died down Leon was on the ground, still on his knees but with some cuts and burns on his face, and only a slight bit of his pants covering his private area remained. This caused me to stare at how attractive and in shape Leon was, but then I passed out since I had used a lot of energy in the attack.

"Sean? Sean? Wake up you lazy bum." I heard the voice of Yuffie, then slowly raised my head and body. I looked next to me to find Sora also raising himself up, except for some reason he looked a bit more dazed.

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi." He said, smiling.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie said, then turned to Leon. "I think you overdid it Squall." She said.

"That's Leon." Leon replied, then looked at me with a smirk. I noticed at this time that he had clothes on again, knowing he must of changed I turned away to make sure he didn't think I was staring.

"So is Aerith next door Leon?" I asked, then noticing the surprised look on his face, I tried to say something. "I mean I just heard you hung around with her and I just figured that she might be next door."

"Oh, yes, she is. But we need to talk to Sora, you can stay if you wish." Leon said, still smirking.

Yuffie began. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Yuffie explained.

"The Keyblade..." Sora muttered.

"That's right. We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie continued.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said, shaking his head. Then picked up the Keyblade and swung it to the side. It disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hand. "Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked.

I was standing by the door where Leon would be standing and heard the speech going on between Aerith and the two other voices I recognized as Donald and Goofy.

"Okay, you know that there are many other worlds out there aside from your castle and this town, right?" Aerith said, in her gentle tone.

"Yeah." Donald replied.

"But they're supposed to be a secret!" Goofy interjected.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith explained.

After listening to their conversation I looked back over to Sora, Yuffie, and Leon talking.

"The Heartless?" Sora questioned, I shook my head since I had told him just a while ago.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked.

Leon finally opened his mouth. "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what

attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Leon explained.

Yuffie turned to Sora. "Hey, do you know someone named Ansem? He studied the Heartless and wrote all his findings in a very detailed report, but they were lost." She explained, then turned to me. "What about you, Sean is it? Have you heard of him?"

"I haven't." Sora replied.

"I have." I replied. "But each of his detailed reports are being held mainly by Maleficent and her cronies."

"You know Maleficent!" Yuffie asked, surprised.

"Who's Maleficent?" Sora asked, a puzzled look appearing on his face.

"She's a witch, an evil one at that. She's the reason this town is full of Heartless." Leon answered.

"Listen guys, I'm sure you want to keep talking, but I have a feeling the Heartless are gonna be here soon. We have to meet Donald and Goofy first." I interrupted, then turned and walked through the door.

"WHA-HA-HA-HA!" Donald yelled as I opened the door and felt electricity crackle through the air. I jumped out of the way as a lightning bolt came down and shocked Sora.

"Whoops, sorry Sora." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Who are you?" I heard Goofy's voice then saw a hand above me, taking it Goofy pulled me up and stood me upright.

"I'm Sean, and this is Sora. Our island got destroyed, well Sora's island actually, I'm from Ontario." I explained.

"Gawrsh, I've never heard of a world called Ontario." Goofy replied.

"Well actually Ontario is the province I live in on Earth, which is actually outside this game." I explained, then mentally hit myself.

"A game?" Donald asked.

"Well ya, you guys are kinda in a video game, and I kinda just got sucked into it." I replied.

"Oh." Donald and goofy said.

"Listen guys, we have to get moving, Heartless are about to invade this hotel." I said, noticing outside that it seemed to get slightly darker. (I know this is not what happens but I added it, so shoot me.)

"LEON!" Yuffie cried out, still in the next room.

"YUFFIE GO!" Leon called out, then hearing a puff of smoke as Leon sliced through it.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and I all ran back to the room Sora and I were first in.

"Sora! Sean! Let's go! Don't deal with the small fry, head for the leader!" Leon called to us, then jumped off the hotel balcony and ran down the alleyway.

I turned to the other three. "Donald! Goofy! Sora! Follow me, I know the way!" I called to them then dropped off the balcony and hoped that I'd get some weapon.

When I landed I heard a thud behind me, I turned around looking up and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy falling off the balcony obviously hit off by some Soldier Heartless. I quickly stepped to the side and they wound up on the ground, Sora on the bottom holding his Kingdom Key. When Donald and Goofy saw this they shouted out. "THE KEY!"

"Sora's the one you've been looking for, but we gotta hurry, there's not much time!" I said then ran down the way Leon had went, but then turned left and walked through a door I knew would lead him to the Second District. When I appeared on the other side of the door, I noticed the District full of Heartless. "Oh crap!" Having my signature -- look on my face.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared behind me, staff, shield and Keyblade at the ready. I held my arms out in hopes that something would appear, and as I hoped Axel's chakrams appeared in my hands.

"Yes! These should help." I thought, then jumped back and threw a chakram slicing through the Heartless in front of him then returning him. I then saw Sora, Donald and Goofy getting through some Heartless as well.

"SORA! DONALD! GOOFY! THE BOSS IS THIS WAY!" I yelled to them and ran towards the Third District and when I got through some more Heartless just before the door I looked back seeing the others were on their way then went through the door.

"Where are we Sean? This another district?" I heard Sora asking from behind me.

"Yeah, we're about to face a huge pile of armour." I explained.

"Umm ok then..." Sora said, a confused look on his face. "That's different."

"Well we've faced Soldier's with no insides except eyes, we've faced a huge monster made of darkness, I don't think it's that weird." I retorted.

"Oh well...true. Heh, guess your right." Sora said, chuckling.

"Just come on Sora." I said, having my trademark -- expression. I then ran down the steps and entered the main section expecting Soldier Heartless to pop up. I then looked around as large black towers came up where the stairs were. I summoned the chakrams and got ready to fight twirling them around my fingers. I then noticed Sora summoning the Kingdom Key, Donald his Mage's Staff, and Goofy's Knight Shield. Then two giant feet and two giant hands popped down. Followed by a giant torso and finally a head. Guard Armour stood before us, his hands flipping, and feet stepping up and down.

I turned to the other three, then nodded. "Let's beat this guy!" I said then turned around and ran at Guard Armour.

Sora and I ran at him, Goofy lagging behind and Donald standing raising his staff above his head to cast a spell.

"BURN BABY!" I called out as my chakrams burst into flames, and hurled them at Guard Armour, the blades making several burns and causing a good amount of damage.

I looked back seeing Sora changing behind me and I turned to him. "SORA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHANGING YOUR CLOTHES IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?" I yelled, waving my arms madly about.

"Uhh I didn't want to get this one dirty?" Sora replied with his trademark grin.

"Well get your clothes back on, and help me fight this guy." I told him, then noticing him for the first time, I muttered to myself. "You're damn lucky your hot, otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble then just getting yelled at." (NO THIS ISNT A SEXUAL COMMENT ... (perverts -- jk))

Following Sora's dressing we continued attacking Guard Armour.

"GOOFY PUT YOUR SHIELD ABOVE YOUR HEAD, SORA THROW ME AT GOOFY!" I yelled to them.

Goofy raised his shield and I grasped hands with Sora. Sora then swung me around and threw me up at Goofy, I landed on Goofy's shield, and he bounced me off of the shield at Guard Armour. I began to spin myself around as my chakrams began to glow. I noticed flames began to surround me, and I was sure I looked like an arrow of fire.

"Wow guess this shows how flaming gay I am." I chuckled to myself then shot through Guard Armour creating a giant hole in the middle of his torso.

Guard Armour collapsed and then a red and silver heart flew out into the sky.

"WHOO HOO WE DID IT!" Sora yelled.

"Uhh Sora, you might want to introduce ourselves to Donald and Go– I mean these two people." I said, gesturing to Donald and Goofy.

"How did you know my name?" Donald asked, looking at me curiously.

"I just heard about you before." I replied.

"So who are you two?" Sora asked, as though he hadn't even heard me mention their names.

"Donald Duck." Donald said.

"The name's Goofy." Goofy followed.

"This is Sean, and I'm Sora." Sora said gesturing to me then pointed at himself.

"Sora, Sean, go with them. They can help you find your friends." Leon said, coming from the Second District.

"Okay I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Ready?" Donald asked, putting his hand up.

"I know I am." Goofy said, putting his hand on top of Donald's.

"Let's go guys." Sora said, placing his hand on Goofy's hand.

"Why not?" I thought, then placed my hand on Sora's hands.

I raced off for the First District, but didn't watch where I was going and wound up slamming right into Leon's muscular chest, though it was under his shirt. I then looked at him. "Err, sorry about that Leon." I said.

"Whatever." Leon replied then moved out of the way and I headed for the district again and went through the doors. When I entered the First District I headed for the World Exit to find out where the ship is normally parked outside of Traverse Town and saw something that shocked me.

It was the Firestar, the Gummi Ship I built. I marvelled at its Armour-3 Gummi's, it's Full Life-G cockpit, the four Ultima-G's, three Comet-G's, two Thundara-G's and the four Thundaga-G's. I noticed it also had a Shield-2 Gummi, a Haste2-G and finally to top it off, two square Esuna-G's and finally the circular Scan-G to show how many ships were coming after them. Finally I noticed the four Flare-G's around the back with one large Holy-G in the middle.

"Geez, I can't believe I built that, and what is it doing here!" I asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't here when we entered Traverse Town." Donald said, walking in behind me.

"Well, think we should go inside and see what it's like?" Sora asked.

The rest of us nodded, and Donald pressed a button on his wrist, a bright light surrounded Sora, Donald, Goofy and I, and were transferred onto the ship. I could hardly believe my eyes when the light faded. There were four seats at the front of the cockpit, but I then noticed there were four doors each marked with a different picture. One room had a small picture of a staff, another had a picture of a shield, the third door had a picture of a key, and finally the last door had the insignia of Organization XIII. Donald went to the cockpit control panel and sat down, as did Goofy.

"Sora, Sean, it'll be a little while before we reach the next world, why don't you check your rooms? That's what those doors are, though there were only two before." Donald said to us, then turned to face the front window.

We looked at the four doors, then I looked at Sora noticing he was confused. "Sora, the door with a staff picture is Donald's room. Goofy's room is the door with a shield on it. Yours is the door with a picture of a key on it, and mine is the one with the odd symbol." I told him, then muttering to myself. "Though I don't understand why its of the Organization XIII insignia...I know I can wield Axel's chakrams, but I'm not in the Organization...I'm not even a Nobody."

"Sean, let's get going." Sora said, bringing me back from my thoughts and then entering his room.

I then entered my room and looked around, there was a bed that was completely white with white sheets, white bedposts, and white pillows. Then I noticed everything was white, from the desk to the ceiling to the doorway at the back of the room. I then entered the other door and it turned out to be a hot tub, 7shower, and what looked like a door that said "Spa" on it. "How can a ship's cockpit like this have a spa in it? That's just odd. But my entire room is white like the White Room in Twilight Town... I wonder if the ship thinks I am a Nobody. I know I'm not but this makes no sense." I thought, then went back into his room and fell down on my bed and shortly after fell asleep.

BANG, WHAM, SMASH... I was woken up by some very loud noises outside my room. "It must be Heartless ships." I said to myself and walked out the door to my room into the cockpit.

"Sora! Sean! We need your help, it's the Heartless! Sora take the weapons up top, Sean take the weapons below." Donald called back to us, we both nodded then ran down a hallway to the weapons area. I went up to a panel and pressed a button or two, then two chairs came from two directions, one from the ceiling and one from the ground. I sat in the seat that came from the ground and Sora sat in the one that came from the ceiling.

"Good luck Sora." I said, knocking fists with him.

"You too Sean." Sora replied.

I then pressed a button and the seat went into the ground and I wound up in a cockpit with a lot of different buttons and a almost wheel like piece with two buttons on top, one in the centre and there looked to be two little switches on the wheel. I pressed some more buttons and the screen lit up in front of me showing me the Heartless coming after us. I put my hands on the wheel and put my thumbs above the two buttons on top. I began moving the wheel, and started shooting each of the Heartless ships.

After a grueling forty-five minutes of firing the ships were gone, I pressed a button and I was raised out of the weapons cockpit. I got out of my chair, as did Sora and we raced back into the cockpit to see if everything was alright.

"Donald, Goofy, you guys alright?" I asked them, then waited for a response.

"Yeah, we are, nice shooting there Sora and Sean." Goofy commented us and then turned around in his chair.

"Sora, Sean, the computer says we're approaching Wonderland so are you guys ready to help out in this world?" Goofy asked.

"Okay I'm ready." Sora said, energetically.

"Me too." I replied, then turned looking down. "Hmm, what is the weapon that I'm gonna get here? I wonder... Oh well I'll find out soon enough." I thought.

Sora and I sat down in the other two seats and watched out the main screen and saw a world with a castle on one side, and a forest on the other.

"Sora, that's Wonderland." I told him, then waited for us to land.

Yay! Second chapter done and boy it was a long one. it was 15 pages and like three lines on another page. Longest thing I've ever written before! Well plz plz plz READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
